


When You're Down, I Will Lift You Up

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddles, Depression, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illness, Josh is a ray of dunshine, M/M, Pining, SO FLUFFY, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Five times Josh took care of Tyler, and the one time Tyler took care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, and I gave myself food poisoning. Enjoy the labors of my pain. 
> 
> TW for vomitting in #1 and anxiety/dissociation in #3 and 5. (Scroll down to see the different numbers). Nothing is too graphic, but stay safe, my friends. 
> 
> Not beta'd or even proofread. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

1\. Food Poisoning

The nausea and malaise settled over him as the clock struck six am. The sharp pains in his abdomen spurred him to clutch at his stomach. He groaned and bit at his hand. Why had they eaten at that shady Taco Bell in the last city they passed through?

Because it was Taco Bell, darn it. 

But currently, that was far from Tyler's mind as he stumbled from his bunk and to the bathroom. The cool porcelain felt nice against his forehead. He closed his eyes as the world swam in front of him. 

"Hey Ty, you okay?" A soft voice whispered behind him. He grunted in acknowledgement as the urge to vomit again overwhelmed him. He retched into the bowl as he felt a warm hand rubbing circles on his back and another smoothing back the hair on his forehead. 

Once the retching subsided, he slumped backwards into warm arms, chills running through his body. As he shivered, he felt himself being lifted and carried back to the bunks. His eyes drifted to a close, and everything was fuzzy. He felt a cool cloth on his mouth and forehead, and then a warm body pressing close to him. The shivering subsided, and he fell asleep once more, dreaming of cotton candy hair and tattooed arms. 

***  
2\. Sore Throat

Tyler's throat burned as he continued to sip at his now cold tea, hoping for some respite. He glanced at the interviewer who kept asking way too many questions, and he glanced at Josh, who had been answering said questions so that Tyler could preserve his voice. Seeing Tyler's miserable state, Josh interrupted the silence that had settled over the three. 

"I'm sorry, but I think this is a good stopping point. It was really nice to meet you, but Tyler isn't feeling well and might need to see a doctor, and we both need rest before the show tonight. I hope you understand." 

And with that, the interview was quickly over, and the boys were in a car back to the venue. Tyler slumped against Josh as calloused fingers gently twisted at the strands in his hair. Soothing. He let his eyes flutter close, the exhaustion finally overtaking him. 

***  
3\. Anxiety 

His body couldn't stop shaking and his breathing was ragged at best. He was such a disappointment. He couldn't do anything right. Everyone was going to leave him anyway; he knew he was clingy and no one liked an emotional mess of a human who couldn't get through one concert without a breakdown, so what was the point in trying? 

He pulled the blanket tighter and tried to bury his sobs and tears into the hotel pillow. His chest ached as he acknowledged the hollow emptiness within it. He felt paralyzed, and so alone. 

Why was he like this? He always screwed up something and then took it too hard. He should be stronger than that. And yet, here he was, laying in a bed feeling sorry for himself. 

Tyler didn't notice the door open. He was too deep into his own mind. He jumped when he felt the bed move as someone sat on it. 

"Hey Ty," said the soothing voice. "Can you come out?" Tyler shook his head through the blankets. The lump in his throat prevented anything from coming out of his mouth. 

"Can I get under the covers with you?"

Tyler hesitated, but nodded and released his grip on one side of the blanket. Josh's face soon appeared, concern etched on his face. 

"Are you nonverbal right now? Can I touch you?" Two nods, and Josh's strong arms pulled Tyler to his bare chest. Tyler whimpered, but settled into the contact as he buried his face into Josh's neck, breathing in his scent. 

"You're gonna be okay, Ty. I'm here. I'm not leaving, and you are going to be okay." Josh repeated as he gently rocked the man through his sobs. Just before he drifted off to sleep, exhausted, Tyler thought he felt kisses being pressed to his hair, but maybe he just dreamt it. 

***  
4\. Cold

Tyler sneezed. Again. His head ached, and the world shifted as he shuffled from his bedroom into his kitchen, blanket trailing behind him like a cape. 

He jumped when he heard the clatter of pots and pans and stood up straight to make himself appear larger to whatever thief was in his kitchen. 

And then he broke into a coughing fit, gaining the attention of the yellow-haired man by the stove. Josh grinned at him as he shuffled closer, until he was pushing against Josh with his whole body. He looked at the contents of the pot. Soup?

"Gatorade is on the table. You will drink your tea and the soup that I am making you. You need fluids, and then you're taking NyQuil and cough medicine." Josh's tone was light as he danced around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and silverware as if he lived there. 

"How did you get in? And how did you know I was sick?" Tyler muttered as he settled into his chair at the breakfast nook. 

"I know where you hide your spare key and you were coughing and sneezing a bit yesterday. You were also really tired when we spoke, so call it the Dun intuition." Josh flashed him an affectionate smile, and kissed his temple as he set the bowl in front of him. 

Tyler's face felt hot, and his heart started beating rapidly. It was the cold, he told himself. Nothing more. 

***  
5\. Dissociation

The feeling hit him during the bows for one of the shows. The numbness just hit him. All of the sounds and images felt far away. Everything was distant. He could barely feel Josh's arm around his shoulders. 

On autopilot, he closed the show, flashing fake smiles and trying to blink himself back to reality. 

It wasn't working. He felt like he was floating, but he wasn't moving, and then he was. An arm around his waist led him off the stage and into the solitude of the dressing rooms. 

He was placed on a sofa, and he sat there. All of his energy was zapped. Oh, someone was speaking to him. 

"Ty, can you hear me?" Josh said calmly and strongly. "How can I help you?"

Tyler couldn't break out of his trance to respond. Even moving his lips would have shattered the numb balance in his mind. 

Then he felt strong hands on his thighs, firm grasps moving up and down. It was grounding, somehow. He closed his eyes and focused on the touch as it moved up his body, to his arms and neck, then back down. And up again. And down. 

He opened his eyes, letting himself drown in those mocha eyes. 

"Are you back with me?" Josh whispered, one hand cradling his face, the other firm on his thigh. 

Tyler blinked, and let his head fall forward to land on Josh's chest. Josh pulled him closer, hanging onto him tightly. 

"You scared me. If it ever happens again, come to me. I know how easily things like this can spiral and I care about you too much to see you suffering." 

Tyler just hummed in agreement, basking in the closeness. 

***  
+1. Lovesick

Josh was tired, emotionally and physically. Tyler had been ill recently, and unusually cuddly. Which made the ache in Josh's chest so much worse. He didn't remember when it happened exactly, but at some point the kisses and casual touches refused to satiate him. 

Tyler was his best friend, nothing more. They were bros, not boyfriends, and as much as Josh hoped, he knew it would never happen. Tyler would never be his, and hugs and sick cuddles would have to be enough. 

He settled into his pillow, pulling the sheets over his head to block out the sunlight. Gosh, he felt like crap, and he was way too tired to face the world. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate or showered. He was pathetic. 

Then there was a telltale knock at his bunk, and he heard the curtain being pulled back. A weight settled beside him, and the person moved under the covers. 

"Hey Jish, you feeling okay?" Tyler smiled softly. Josh hid his face in the pillow. He really didn't want to be near Tyler right now. "So, tonight's a hotel night, and a fan gave us some of those bath bomb things. We're going to try them."

Josh sighed and stifled his sobs as soon as Tyler left the bunk. 

*

They settled into the hotel room, Josh curled up on one bed, and Tyler running a warm bath. Josh had just dozed off when the younger man entered he room and gently shook him. 

"C'mon Jish." Tyler urged playfully. The drummer grunted, but let Tyler lead him to the bathroom. 

The tub was large, big enough for the two of them, and both of them blushed as they removed their shorts. They had seen each other naked. No big deal. Except it was a big deal to Josh. 

Pushing down the lump in his throat, he settled into the water on one side as Tyler did the same on the other. He held an assortment of bath bombs, plucking a pink one from the container and dropping it into the water. Josh watched it fizz absentmindedly as he travelled deeper into his own thoughts. 

"-me here, Joshie." Tyler was saying. "You look really uncomfortable with the faucet in your back. Besides, I can wash your hair."

Josh settled reluctantly between Tyler's legs, the heat of his chest almost too much. He closed his eyes and tried to stave off the tears. He didn't want to be touched anywhere, and Tyler being the person doing it made it so much worse. 

"Hey Josh," Tyler whispered as he ran his hands up and down Josh's back. "Thanks for...everything, I guess. You've been really helpful with everything. Sometimes I think you care too much."

That pushed him over the edge. He stood abruptly. He needed to get out of there. He scrambled for the door, and then threw himself onto his bed, burying himself under the blankets and pillows as the sobs wracked his body. 

Tyler approached hesitantly, petting at the lump on the bed. "Hey Josh, can you come out?" A shake of the head. More whimpers. "Can I come under there?" A pause, and a slow nod. 

Tyler found Josh's tear stained face under the sheets, and he quickly pulled the man closer to him. He pressed kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, everywhere but his lips as he ran his hands up and down his wet back. 

"I love you." Josh whimpered. "I care too much about you. I love you, and you don't love me. You can't love me. I'm such a screw up, and you're gonna leave."

"Josh. Hey, hey. Shhhhhh. I love you too, Josh." Tyler murmured against his temple. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I love you."

"But not in the way I want you to."

"How are you so sure?" Tyler pulled back for a moment, cradling Josh's tear stained face in his hand. "Tell me to stop if I have the wrong idea." 

And Tyler brought his lips gently to Josh's, kissing him softly, as if he were a delicate rose (he was just as precious). 

Josh's sobs subsided, leaving him hiccuping into the kisses, sending them both onto fits of giggles. 

"We're gonna be okay, okay? We'll make it work. But for now, you smell, and we have more bath bombs to use."

Josh happily followed Tyler back to the bathtub.


End file.
